Will You Marry Me?
by windrangeryellow
Summary: Mike loves Emily. Emily loves Mike. But love can be hard when the girl thinks the guy loves someone else. When will they realize they both love each other with the same burning passion? A ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer:I do not own power rangers Samerai or any other power ranger season though I wish I did.**

Mike paces the floor of the living room thinking hard. Jayden walks in and sees him. He starts laughing really hard. Mike looks up startled.

"What? What's so funny?" he asks. Jayden tries to say something but he can't because he's laughing to hard. Mike walks over to him and slaps him hard across the face. Jayden attomaticly stops laughing and rubs his face.

"Oww, what was that for?" he asks.

"For laughing at me. Now tell me what's so funny!"

"Ok, ok. It was your face. You seemed so in thought and you looked funny." Mike scowled. "Hey, your the one who asked. Anyway so what'cha thinkin about?"

"Nothing, you'll just make fun of me." Jayden looks hurt.

"Well, then. Fine be that way." he says. He turns to leave when Emily walks in.

"Hey Jayden," she says and looks at Mike. " H-hi Mike," she says nervously and smiles at him. Mia runs in.

"Guess what!" she says obviously excited.

"Yes what is it?" says Jayden taking a step toward her.

"Jii said we could have the day off," she says and she and Emily start jumping up and down.

"Hey, Mia you thinking what I'm thinking?" asks Emily. Mia smiles and nods.

"Rainbows End!" they say at the same time. All the guys groan as Kevin had walked in in time to hear all this. "Awww come on please!" The guys look at each other.

"Fine," they sighed.

"Yay!" Says Emily and Mia at the same time. They all walk out of the living room and out the door.

**HOURS LATER**

"That was so fun," says Emily.

"I know right!' says Mia. Then she turns to look at the boys. "So did you guys have fun?"

"Uh, sure," says mike. Jayden smacks him in the back of the head. "Oww, what was that for?"

"First reason is payback. The second is you shouldn't lie to people," Jayden scolds.

_"The second is you shouldn't lie to people_," mimicks Mike under his breath.

"What was that?" asks Jayden.

"Oh, nothing. Just talkin to myself bein a regular weirdo thats all," says Mike. Jayden narrows his eyes and Mike looks away and starts whistling as he struts into the living room. Emily giggles at this.

"Come on Emily. I'm tired," says Mia.

"Ok, night boys," says Emily. They both leave to go to their room. As soon as the boys were out of sight Emily started to look sad again like that morning. Mia frowned.

"Emily, will you please tell me what's wrong." Emily sighed.

"Fine. You know how I really like Mike right?" Mia nods. "Well, it's just that I don't think he likes me."

"Well, who else is he gonna like?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I think he might like you." Mia started laughing and Emily frowned. "What's so funny?" Mia calmed herself.

"Emily, he totally likes you."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell by the way he looks at you."

"Really?" asks Emily with a dreamy far away look in her eyes.

"Yes really."

**THE BOYS**

"So, Mike you gonna tell me why you were pacing the living room this morning," asks Jayden. Mike looks over at Jayden from his bed.

"Oh, so Romeo was pacing. Like that's unusual," says Kevin. Jayden get a mischievious look in his eyes.

"Oh, so you do this often?" he asks.

"NO!" says Mike throwing a pillow at Kevin. "And don't call me Romeo I'm way cooler than that dweeb."

"Whatever," says Kevin.

"So, are you gonna tell me or not," asks Jayden.

"Nah, thats ok," says Mike.

"Romeo wants Juliet to marry him," says Kevin.

"Alright, that's it you are so dead," says Mike leaping from his bed and attacking Kevin. Jayden starts cracking up. "How'd you know that?" Jayden stops laughing.

"You talk in your sleep," says Kevin shoving Mike off him and rubbing his head were he had hit it on the wall.

"Wait, Kevin was serious?" ask Jayden.

"Yes, I was serious. How could I not be all I hear at night is 'Emily I love you' 'Emily will you marry me' 'Emily..." before he gets a chance to finish Mike's fist shoot out socking Kevin in the mouth. "OWWWW! Dude that really hurt!"

"It was meant to," says Mike walking back to his bed and sitting down with his head in his hands completely embarased.

"Dude, if you want her to marry you then just ask her," says Jayden.

"I would but I don't think she likes me," says Mike.

"It's still worth a try even if she does reject you," says Kevin. Jayden stomps on his foot. "Oww! again. What is with you guys?"

"You need to shut up that's what,"says Mike.

"Yea, I know," says Kevin.

"Just ask her will you. I'm almost positive she likes," says Jayden. Mike raises an eyebrow.

"Almost?" he asks. Jayden thinks for a second.

"No, I'm 99.9% posative," he says.

"Alright if you says so." with that Mike rolls over and falls asleep.

**NEXT MORNING**

'Hey have you seen Mike?" Emily asks Jayden.

"Oh, yea he went out about an hour ago. He hasn't come back yet." Emily looks disappointed.

"Ok, thanks," she says and walks into the kitchen.

"Hey," says Mia "What's wrong?" she asks noticing the look of disappointment on her face.

"Mike's not here. He went out about an hour ago and hasn't come back yet." Mia smiles.

"Well, he'll be back eventually."

"Yea I know." she walks over to the cuboard and grabbing a box of cereal. At that very moment Mike runs in and also ran into the doorframe in the process.

"Oww," he says.

"That's why you don't run through the house Mikey," says Emily giggling.

"Yea, I know. You'd think by now I would know that but no," he says.

"So were'd you go?" asks Emily. Mike takes a deep breath and then walks up to Emily. He pulls a little square box out of his pocket. Mia gasps. Mike kneels before Emily. Jayden and Kevin appear in the doorway.

"Emilly... Will You Marry Me?"there's a pause. Emily starts to cry. Then she nods.

"Yes, yes Mike I will." Mike stands and puts the ring on her finger.

"I love you Emily."

"I love you too Mike." With that he kisses her.

**The end. I really hope you liked it. I did my best. The second one will have the same name with the number 2 ater it and it's about Jia. So, if you liked this one read the next one when I put it up. Plz review.**


End file.
